


Fragile

by TheZiallHorlikBible



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Dark, Dystopian, Future, Life Saving, Lonliness, M/M, Sexual Content, Terror, Vampires, Violence, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiallHorlikBible/pseuds/TheZiallHorlikBible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't come any closer." Louis hisses, holding his gun out, hoping that tye man across from him won't notice my arms shaking. </p><p>"or what? You'll kill me? That wouldn't even hurt me for a minute, and you know it. Now stop acting like a child and put the gun down." he says, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Louis lowers his weapon, swallowing thickly. "what do you want from me?" he asked, frowning deeply. </p><p>"never mind that. My name is Harry, and I just saved your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're welcome, kid

Chapter one  
He Pushed himself as close to the wall as possible, flattening himself against the cold wet bricks. He was scared out if his mind. It smelt of rotting food in the dark alley, and it was all he could do to keep from throwing up right then. The night was clearer then it had been in years, and that alone, was keeping Louis closer to death.

 

He could hear the echoing footsteps of his pursuer, and he held his breath, hoping that it wasn't easy to tell that the black of his eyes was nothing more then a pair of contact lenses. His hand tightened around the barrel of his handgun, and he took a sharp breath, waiting to come face to face with the thing that had been chasing him.

 

He looked up, focusing on the foggy night sky. The pollution was getting worse with each passing day, and Louis honestly felt afraid of his future, knowing well that he might not have one. It's dangerous these days. No one is safe outside the doors of their small homes on the outskirts of small cities. 

 

Louis snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his least favorite sound in the universe. It was an awful sort of knawing and slurping, and he covered his mouth, making sure that he didn't even look in the general direction of the two things outside his alley. He could hear the sounds of a struggle, of a creature fighting for his own life, kicking, scratching, clawing, trying to scream, but his neck was probably slashed. 

 

Louis had seen that sort of thing one too many times, he could barely stomach the sight or smell or sound of a creature being killed. It was almost like witnessing the death of a fellow breather, almost. But there eyes were hollow, and their teeth were sharper, and their blood was more of a murky blackish red than scarlet. They were almost human, but not quite. 

 

Louis found himself thinking about the first time he saw a corpse. She looked like the woman that had taught him his first year of primary school, but her eyes were completely black, and her tongue was long, and there was pain evident on her face. He had known immediately that the woman was not his teacher. There was only a weird, uncanny resemblance. It had scared the shit out of him. He had never been the same. 

 

Louis still didn't understand how the world had come to be this way. He had been born early into the new kind of 'dark age'. It was as if the twenty first century had stopped in its tracks, breeding a new kind of superior species. Supposedly, they had been intended to be good, a kind of new human. Just like us. 

 

He didn't know the story, he couldn't figure out what was happening, but he knew that whatever had brought on the dark ones was an evil kind of science that men never should have messed with. They called the people daemons due to there similar qualities. Louis would call it a vampire. They were different then storybook, horror film vampires though. 

 

Eyes as black as night, teeth that become sharp as claws, superior senses, and of course, they age at an incredibly slow rate. 

 

The slurping stopped, and Louis drew his gun, prepared to shoot anything that came close. He was breathing frenetically, and his hands were shaking. He moved closer to the mouth of the alleyway, but when he got there, all that there was was a bloody corpse and a note. 

 

Louis leaned down cautiously, picking up the paper and scanning it a few times. There were only three words on the lined paper, and the contents left louis dumbfounded. He didn't know how to feel about any of it.

 

'you're welcome, kid' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis had shoved the note into the pocket of his black leather pants, pulling his hoodie tighter around him, glancing around before darting across the street, making his way through back alleys and clubs before finally ending up at the city limits. He glanced around again before opening the drainage gate and hopping down into the long emptied passageway. 

 

As quickly as he could, he pulled the lid back in place before pulling his flashlight out and traveling the eight miles back to the small 'town' where he lived. It smelled gross down there, years of waste that had been emptied still stunk up the entire passageway. He was underground for about three miles before climbing out and taking the familiar road all the way to Paduanth, the small town of one story flats and trading stores and a school. He looked around, sighing and jogging to the flat that he shared with his best friend and only surviving sister. 

 

Louis shut the door quietly, walking over to the cot where Niall and Fizzy were cuddled together, seeming to sleep fitfully. Louis sighed, walking to the small kitchen and opening the fridge. He pulled his shoulder bag off, setting it on the counter and pulling out a loaf of bread, a package of meat, and a few cans of vegetables and fruits, silently cursing himself for not returning home with more to offer.

 

Times were definitely difficult. Niall, his best friend, was in medicine for the town, using natural and stolen medicines and remedies to help the small population with sicknesses and problems. Niall was smart and kind and just about everyone liked him. Niall was also incredibly close with louis' sister due to having to watch her a lot of the time. Niall hardly ever went over the line, the term they used for going to the city, so he was with the young girl a lot. He taught her medicine, allowing her to help him heal others. Louis trusted that Niall would take care of Felicite if anything ever happened to him.

 

The only reason that Louis was in immediate danger, was because his job was a little less safe. He was considered the man of the house, and he definitely was the one that had to feed and take care of the family. Louis was considered one of the brave and few finders of the town, risking himself to get them all supplies and rations. There was a small team of young men that did the job. 

 

Life was no longer about money or possessions, it was about survival and family and keeping your people alive. The currency was pretty much rations, people traded what they had and were given what they absolutely needed. It was almost primal in a way, as if they had gone back to an old way of life. 

 

Louis moved back to his bag, pulling out a bottle of peppermint oil, a bag of cough drops, a vile of cough medicine, and a few packs of seeds for the town planters. He moved the medicines and oil over to the side, knowing that Niall would put them with his stuff in the morning. Louis bit his lip, grabbing the packs of seeds and walking down the lane to the supply store. He knocked, knowing that the family that ran it were probably sleeping. 

 

To his surprise, Josh opened the door, pulling Louis in for a hug. "hey, Lou." he said softly, smiling widely at the young man. "you're back!" Josh was excited that louis had returned, understanding the dangers himself. Josh was the son of the two that ran the supply store, but Josh was on a different path. Josh was a finder as well. 

 

Louis nodded, allowing Josh to lead him inside. "you've brought seeds too, which is wonderful. I am so glad that you found some. The girls needed some, or we'd have not been able to grow anything but rice and wheat." Josh mused, reaching for the packets but stopping himself. "you need something. You're here to trade tonight, of course." he said, more to himself. "so, what is it that you need?" he asked. 

 

Louis sighed. "it didn't rain much this winter, my well is dry, we need water." Louis said. "I do hope that the girls will have enough to tend to the plants. I have tomato, pumpkin, strawberry, and some seeds for things like basil." he said. "so however much water you see fit is fine." 

 

Josh nodded, walking to the wall and grabbing four gallons of water and setting them on the counter. "thank you so much, Louis." he said, putting the seeds on the back wall with the other few packs that they had. 

 

"thank you, Josh. I'll see you real soon, and I think Niall is coming to make sure that Lara is okay tomorrow." he added, nodding. Josh's face paled, and he nodded. "yes, of course. Well. We'll be waiting." he said, forcing a smile. "sleep well, Louis." 

 

Louis nodded, leaving the building and trudging back to his home, putting the gallons of water next to the fridge before going to lay down on the bed, laying there and pondering while Niall cuddled into him. He sighed, just thinking. 

 

He was worried about the city. Four women and two men were sick at the moment, and the other healer in the city had just recently been killed when on a medicine run. Niall and Fiz were the only two left, and there wasn't the resources to cure all six of the Ill ones. 

 

Six would be a lot of burials to do in a small town of sixty two. Louis shook his head. They couldn't deal with dropping numbers like that. They needed the tight knit community that they currently had. They needed all sixty two people raising small chickens and planting and tending gardens and learning at the schools and going to find the things that weren't available right there and even just six deaths would wound the town. 

 

They needed eachother. 

 

Louis sighed, curling into Niall. "ni." he whispered, hoping to wake the blonde boy. He succeeded, smiling at Niall when there blue eyes met. Niall blinked a few times before smiling. "Lou!" he said happily, hugging the older boy tight. 

 

Niall had grown to love Louis after their parents had died. Niall had been young, and Louis had been grown up enough to keep him stable. Niall peppered Louis face with sweet kisses, and he hopped up, running to the kitchen to see what they had. 

 

When he returned, he shook his head. "I-I'm going to need to go over...I need some stuff." he said quietly. Louis shook his head. "no, absolutely not." 

 

Niall stared at him, keeping silent for at least five minutes. "you cannot just refuse to let me leave, Louis. You are the most amazing man and best friend, and I love you to death..." he said softly, sighing. "but I need some things. And I'll know what to look for. It's amazing that we have things to treat headaches and coughs...but I swear, Louis. Michael got bit two days ago...and you know what usually happens when people get bit..." he trailed off. "I need to get him some morphine. Either that or someone needs to put a pillow over his head because the next few weeks are going to be hell...he is going to shut down...that is unless someone brings him some of their blood. And we all know that won't happen...and even then that's only a temporary fix." he said desperately.

 

"and Jade, she's in Fizzy's year...she's really sick. There's something bad happening. And I don't really know what's going on, but I think I need some sort of anesthetic so that I can do surgery...and I'll also need some clean supplies...these kind of surgeries do not go off well. They usually fail...either that or the patient dies on the table...and god...I mean honestly those bastards blood is outstanding and if I had a lab I would study it but I don't. So for now, all I know is that it helps with this kind of shit." he said, his hand on his face.

 

Niall is overwhelmingly stressed, and it sets Louis on edge. He reaches up, pulling Niall down into his lap. "what about Lara...will she be okay?" he asked softly, and Niall bit his lip.

 

"I think that she's not going to make it." he said quietly. "the baby...it's killing her. She's not producing enough on her own, and we will never have access to vitamins...every time a woman gets pregnant it is going to be a struggle to get her through the pregnancy. And even if they do make it through to birth...the birthing process could likely kill as well." he explains. "I'll give her some oil for her headaches and as much of the normal vitamins as I can..,but that's about all that I can do." he says, sighing.

 

"we'lk talk tomorrow, Niall. You look like you need some sleep." he said softly. He nods, sniffling. 

 

"I...I'm scared, Lou...I'm really scared." he admitted, laying down on the bed, curling up to fizzy. 

 

Louis pulls his shirt off before laying down with them, spooning Niall close. "I know, babe. We're all scared."


	2. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of the beautiful people who ester me because I slack off sometimes. 
> 
> Much thanks :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Four days later, Louis pulled on a black t-shirt, a jacket, and some skinny jeans before tugging on his tennis shoes. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. There were impossibly dark circles around his blue eyes. He sighed, reaching for his balck colored contacts. 

 

He put the contacts in, blinking away the water in his eyes before staring at himself. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He left the bathroom to see Niall sitting on the counter, sipping at his bottle of water. 

 

Louis walked over, handing him a case of contacts. "damnit, Niall. I told you to put these in." he said, sighing. "I really can't lose you." he said, shaking his head slowly. He watches Niall open the case, putting the black lenses into his eyes. 

 

Niall blinked rapidly, looking over at Louis and biting his lip. "'m sorry. Just don't really like them. You know that." he said, and Louis sighed in frustration. No one liked wearing the contacts, but it had to be done. You don't go over the line without them. It's unheard of. 

 

Louis smiled softly when Fizzy emerged from the bathroom, her long hair tied back in a bun. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and light wash jeans, her standard healing outfit. "hi boys." she said softly, and Louis' face lit up. 

 

"Niall, I'm going to see Lara. She said that she's been having some pain. I'm gone try and see if I can figure out what it is." she said softly, and he nodded, reaching out to touch her hand gently. "of course, Fiz. Is there anything you'd like me to see if I can find?" he replied warmly. 

 

Louis' eyes were fixated on the two. It was weird to him. That he knew Niall and Felicite would probably Mary each other and have children of their own. His mind wanders, thinking about finding a wife. The likelihood of that happening seems smaller and smaller every day. 

 

They had been in contact with another town, talking about joining together so there would be more people. More people means easier survival. Louis is well aware of the fact that everyone needs to reproduce in order for the town to continue to be populated.

 

He had just never met anyone that he'd like to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

His attention was brought back to Niall and Fizzy when he kissed her temple. She pulled him tightly to her chest, hiding her face in his neck. Louis cleared his throat, hoping to catch someone's attention.

 

He watches as Felicite pulls away, her cheeks pink. "just...stay safe, okay? Both of you." she says, chuckling awkwardly, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

 

"You two don't have to pretend that you don't love each other...it's just weird because y'know. Best friend and little sister. But, please. Don't let me disturb you...but we need to get going soon. This is supposed to be a multiple day trip." he said, smiling at the two in front of him. 

 

Fizzy nodded, leaning up to kiss Niall's cheek before walking over to hug Louis tightly. 

 

"you make sure that both of my men get back here safe, okay?" she said seriously, her expression intense. "I need you both back here, goddammit." 

 

Louis looked down at his sister exasperatedly. "you're too young to curse." he stressed, and she laughed loudly, shaking her head. "I'm fifteen....that's like...middle age now adays. I've been excused from the rest of my schooling, and I count as an adult now, Lou. I can say what I damn well please." 

 

She hugged each boy one more time before disappearing out the door. Louis turned to Niall.

 

"I swear to god. If I find out that you've been fucking her,I will kill you." Louis speaks seriously, shaking his head. "she is not an adult yet, even though she thinks that she is." he said. 

 

Niall shakes his head. "we kiss sometimes." Niall admitts, but it isn't exactly news. "but other then that, I've never touched her, Lou, I swear." 

 

He nods slowly. "okay, c'mon. We have to meet up with Josh and get the wagons." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And forty minutes later, the boys are pulling two black wagons each, three miles to the sewer. They get down into the tunnel, walking the straight path for what feels like an eternity before they get to just outside of the city. 

 

Niall sighs, swallowing thickly, and Louis stops dead in his tracks, sitting down on one of the wagons. "okay. So today, we go straight to looking for non perishable foods and plants and such. We do not split up unless code red, okay?" he states seriously, staring at Niall who just nods. "tomorrow we are looking for supply supplies. Things to repair what we need to in town. And then on Wednesday we go our separate ways. And I swear to god, Niall. Stay away from the fucking hospital. I get that you need medical supplies and medicine, but there are other places to get them."

 

Niall nods his head again, smiling at Louis. "I'll be okay, Louis." he says softly, chuckling. 

 

"I promise...and besides. I told Fiz that I'd stay safe. And I couldn't bare dissapointing her." he states, and Louis makes a gagging noise. 

 

"whatever you asshole. Just stay close, act natural, and try not to look too much like a goddamn moving target." he says, standing up. "I swear to god, Niall, I can't afford to cart your dead body back to town. And I don't want to leave you in an alleyway like you're nothing. You're too important to me." he says. 

 

Niall groans, rolling his eyes. "I've done this before. I'm gonna be fine, Loubear." he says seriously. "I promise." 

 

And with that, Louis takes his hand, climbing out into the crisp night. He looks up  
At the sky. "it's about ten p.m." he says. "let's go." 

 

And as soon as they hit city limits, Louis carries himself differently, his gait intense and purposeful although he remains completely ordinary, avoiding all creatures. Niall follows his lead, emulating what he does, forcing himself to fit in. 

 

Niall and Louis pass a seemingly dead body, and he smiles a bit to himself, looking left and right before going through the dead girl's pockets, pulling out her wallet. He pockets all of her money before tossing the wallet down next to her. 

 

"isn't that wrong?" Niall asks meekly beside him, and he raises his eyebrows. "Niall....this can actually buy us things." he says. "and she's dead. It's more useful to us then it is to her." he points out, patting Niall's back. 

 

Niall nods silently, and they go about on there way. 

 

"Niall, I'm going to go in the store...go back behind and see if you can find anything salvageable in the garbage." Louis commands softly, smiling at him. "I'll be back there in a few." he assures, watching Niall go off into the alley before entering the store and buying a case of make-later meals. 

 

The cashier eyes him suspiciously, but she takes the crisp hills, handing him his change and offering him a bag. He declines, thanking her before picking up the box of food. 

 

He opens the door, strolling out into the night carefully when he hears the loud, piercing scream. It takes him a minute to realize where it's coming from, and Another few seconds before he realizes what that means. 

 

He takes off towards the alleyway, fumbling for his pistol, and he feels sick when he sees Niall throws ing in the arms of a daemon. He throws aside the box, aiming his shaking hands at the beast and shooting. 

 

The noise that escapes the things mouth makes Louis vomit in his mouth. It drops the limp Niall to the floor, turning to narrow its eyes. Louis watches as the bleeding from it's chest stops. 

 

And it's there on top of him in an instant, it's cold hands pulling the hoodie away from Louis' skin. He screams loudly, trying to shoot it again. It knocks the gun from his hand, crushing the small appendage between its own fingers. 

 

And just when he thinks he's going to die, there is o longer a weight on his chest. 

 

He hears the familiar sound of death and swallows thickly, trying to ignore the horrendous noises. He covers his ears, curled up in the fetal position, but it doesn't block the sound. 

 

When the noises stop, he let's his hands fall away from his head, breathing shakily. He opens his eyes to see a tall man in front of him. The pale skin contrasting with he dark midnight sky. The thing tilts it's head, blinking it's cold eyes before sighing. 

 

"how many times am I going to have to save you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!! Let me know what you think down below


	3. Drink up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, and in under a week too!!!! This is exciting! 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK DOWN BELOW, I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL

Louis stares up at it, staying completely silent for a minute before scrambling to grab his gun, pointing it at the tall monster in front of him. He swallowed quickly, forcing words out of his mouth. 

"Don't come any closer." Louis hisses, holding his gun out, hoping that the man across from him won't notice his arms shaking. All he heard in response was a deep chuckle. 

"Or what? You'll kill me? That wouldn't even hurt me for a minute, and you know it. Now stop acting like a child and put the gun down." he says, rolling his dark eyes. 

Louis lowers his weapon, swallowing thickly. "what do you want from me?" he asks, frowning deeply.

"Never mind that. My name is Harry, and I just saved your life....again." 

Louis' face lit up in understanding, and he moves to stand up, his knees feeling like jello. "it was you!" his tone is accusatory. The monster just nods as if it isn't a big deal. 

"why? Why do you care? Why are you here? I don't want you here! Get away!" he snaps, taking a step backwards towards the alley wall. Harry sighs loudly. 

 

"look, as much as I would greatly enjoy your interrogation, if We don't get your friend out of here, he'll be dead in...an estimated thirty minutes." The dark eyed man points out, and Louis' attention goes back to Niall, running over, and kneeling down, pulling the blond's shirt off so that he could wipe the blood away, surveying the injuries. 

 

"it's pretty bad. Come with me. I'll get him taken care of." he hears from behind him, and Louis flinched. 

 

"No! Don't touch him! He's mine!" he snapped, guarding Niall's unconscious body. 

 

"look, kid. I really don't need to help you. Like I could seriously walk away and never look back. But your friend is going to die before you even make it to city limits unless you let me help. Last offer." Louis doesn't say anything, sniffling and nodding. 

 

"okay, now get up and grab your box over there. I've got hi-"

"No!" he yelled. "I've got him." he knelt down again, scooping Niall into his arms as gently as he could. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "whatever, what's the big deal, he your boyfriend or sommat?" he asks, and Louis shakes his head rapidly. "then why are you being such a goddamn asshole about it?" he asks

"he's my best friend, he's gonna marry my sister. They're going to have children and be happy. And Niall's going to take care of her, and if anything happens to me, it'll be okay because Fiz will have him. And no matter what, I'll have him and..." he trails off, shutting his mouth. 

Harry nods his head. "calm down. He'll be fine." Harry assured, leading Louis to a car, getting in the drivers seat. Louis got in the back, Niall draped across his lap. 

"why do you own a car? What's the point?" he asks, looking out the window. Harry just chuckles. "they're practical, and I can afford one." he says simply, driving until they get to a huge building. "c'mon. Follow me." Harry says, getting out and locking the car behind them. Louis stands in a fancy elevator, staring at everything in awe. He had never seen anything so extravagant. 

When the elevator doors opened, he didn't move for a minute, intimidated by the home that was in front of him. 

 

It was all large, open rooms and deep shades of burgundy and brown. The room they were in had a nice leather couch and a huge tv and a coffee table. He looked up at the high ceiling, noting the enormous chandelier in the middle of the room. 

 

"Wow." he said dumbly, looking around with wide eyes. 

 

"c'mon. Let's go." he says softly, nodding to the right before leading Louis down a long hallway to a clean white room. It had all sorts of medical things and viles and beakers, and Louis frowned. 

 

"where the fuck...?" Harry just sighs. 

 

"it's my lab. " he says briskly, pulling out a bed from the wall. "literally who are you?" Louis asks, setting Niall down on the piece of furniture before stepping back. 

 

"I don't see why it really matters." 

 

"well it doesn't, I was just curious." 

 

Harry doesn't respond to that, leaning his head against the blond's chest. He sighed. "pulse is low." he says simply. "can you grab my an IV?" 

 

Louis nods, going over and fumbling threw drawers before pulling out an IV. "and an empty blood bag would be nice." he adds, and Louis goes back, finding one and bringing it over. 

 

Harry slices his own wrist, filling the bag with his blood. Louis has to look away, forcing himself not to vomit. "oh my god, how can you just do that?" he asks, swallowing thickly, his eyes trained on a desk with notebooks and various files of things. 

 

"it doesn't hurt." he says. "and we don't need as much blood as you guys do." 

 

Louis nods, not looking back until the IV was in Niall's arm. Harry gets up, bandaging his wrist. "there, better? Now you can't see it. But it's probably going to be a scab in a few minutes." 

 

Louis nods, pushing past him and going over to Niall. The poor man looked pitiful, pale and bloody and completely unconscious. 

 

"so, why exactly do you have a random lab in your room?" he asks, and Harry sighs. 

 

"I like science. I'm trying to formulate a synthetic human blood to sell. So that you would be safer." he says. "I think it would be kind of amazing if we could lie together, y'know. I mean...like think about how advanced that society would be. And healthcare would be awesome. We could give humans donated daemon blood to heal them, and they could give us donated human blood to heal us. It would be amazing." he says simply. 

 

"how old are you?" Louis asks curiously, glancing up at him. 

 

"Do you even understand how I age?" he asks, and Louis shakes his head slowly. He just knew that they lived for ages. 

 

"until we reach full maturity, we age fairly quickly. We're matured at a physical age that is similar to an eighteen year old human. It takes us about two human years for the first eighteen years. So at the age of 36 we look and are at the maturity level of an eighteen year old human. Then after that, it's about ten human years or every single year to us. So I am physically equivalent to about a twenty four year old. But I've been alive for ninety six years." he explains, and Louis stares at him with a wide open mouth. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. "how old are you and the blond one?" he asks. Louis shrugs. "'m twenty three" he says. "Niall's twenty two." he offers, and Harry nods, chuckling. "I was eleven when I was twenty two." 

 

"that's confusing." he says. 

 

"not to me." 

 

Louis doesn't respond, looking over at Niall. There was some color back in his cheeks, and you could see the rise and fall of his chest. 

 

"What's your name?" he asks suddenly, and Louis turns to give him a once over. 

 

"I'm Louis." he says, and Harry nods. 

 

"would you like some clothes to change into?" he asks. "you're covered in blood, and although I'm a nonviolent person, and I don't believe in taking anything that isn't offered, the smell is kind of nauseating." he says. 

 

Louis scrunched up his nose. "I thought you all liked our blood." 

 

"we do. That's the problem. It's harder to focus when there's just the smell of blood." he says, and the shorter lad nods. "okay." he says, and Harry npsmiles at him. 

 

He takes louis' hand (much to his dismay), and leads him back to the main room and then to another room. He looks around, noticing a large bed. The far wall was completely glass, looking out across the city. "it's pretty." Louis comments. "bigger then my entire home. I share with Niall and Fiz.' he says. 

 

Harry nods, "Who's Fiz?" he asks, and Louis explains that it's his little sister. 

 

"she's madly in love with Niall." Louis says. "when she's sixteen, they'll probably get married." he says. "and then have kids...it's terrifying really." he says, chuckling. Harry nods, handing him a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. 

 

"what's it like? Life for you?" Harry asks curiously, and Louis thinks for a minute before stripping out of his clothes and changing into Harry's. He then began to tell Harry about what it was like for them in their small village, barely surviving. 

 

Harry nods after Louis is done. "maybe at some point in your lifetime, we'll all live together." Harry suggests cheerfully. 

 

"in our town, the average life expectancy is forty one." Louis says gravely, staring up at the kind monster. "I only have an estimated nineteen years left. That's like two years for you." 

 

Harry's cheerful expression fades. "can I ask you something?" he asks quietly. "it's absolutely okay for you to say no. 

 

Louis nods, staring up at him. 

 

"can I draw some of your blood? Like just a vile. I just want to study it. I think that I'm close." 

 

"I...." 

 

"I don't believe in taking what isn't offered. Only a couple of milliliters." he assures, and Louis nods. 

 

"yeah, sure." 

 

He follows Harry back to the lab where Niall looks fairly normal, his neck-gash only a scab. The IV of blood is almost gone, and Louis smiles over at him. 

 

"it's cool. What your blood can do for us." he says. 

 

"we need human blood too. There's like...proteins and nutrients that we cannot get anywhere else." he says. "And without it, we get incredibly weak...it's like...hard to move and sluggish, and then we get bloodlust. Because our bodies are trying to get all of the stuff that they need." he says. 

 

Louis nods. "so...if you don't believe in taking what isn't offered, how are you not dying?" he asks. 

 

Harry just laughs, and Louis is in awe. The sound is absolutely beautiful, a raspy, throaty chuckle. 

 

"it's amazing what people will offer you one there's a trust established. Once people realize that I don't want to kill them, they're pretty relaxed about sharing their blood. And I only need a little bit at a time. Nothing major or even remotely life threatening." he explains, and louis looks over at Niall. 

 

"I bet he'd trade you. He would spare a couple pints in order to take some daemon blood back. That shit can like...cure anything that humans have." he explains. 

 

"what are your jobs?" Harry asks softly, bringing Louis a char to sit down in before going to work getting a needle and a vile.

 

"Niall is a healer. Which is kind of like our equivalent of a doctor. Except we don't have much medical equipment. That's why Niall's here actually. He needed some supplies. Jesus, I wish he had just stayed home. I would have gotten stuff for him." Louis explains, sighing. 

 

Harry nodded, feeling for Louis' pulse. "and you?" 

 

"this is my job. To come and get what we need...there's only so much that we can grow for ourselves." he says. 

 

Harry nods, sticking him and taking a vile of blood before pulling the needle out. 

 

"thank you." he says gratefully, setting the vile in a fridge-type-thing. 

 

"here, I'll give you some blood, and that'll close right up." he offers, and Louis bites his lip. 

 

"how long has it been since you've had any human blood?" he asks curiously, not responding to Harry's comment. 

 

"I dunno...a month or so." he says. 

 

"how often are you supposed to have blood?" 

 

"well, there's no magic number." he says. "I should probably have some more within the next couple weeks or I'll start to get agitated. Becausr I don't have much, y'know. Daemons who drain people of blood don't need anymore for like....nine months to a year." he says. "a little goes a long way." 

 

"you can have some of mine...if you want." Louis offers awkwardly, staring up at Harry with wide eyes. 

 

"really? Are you sure?" he asks, and Louis just nods, tilting his head to the side. Harry chuckles. 

 

"I prefer going in at the wrist." he says matter-o-factly. "safer, I reckon. You can see what's happening if you want, and it's easier for you to pull away, and there's less blood so you won't bleed out or anything." 

 

Louis straightens his head, blushing pink before offering Harry his hand. 

 

The curly haired lad smiles up at him, kissing the skin before slashing his wrist quickly. Louis flinched at the feeling, and Harry apologizes. It doesn't hurt much longer. As soon as Harry starts doing whatever he's doing, the pain ceases, and Louis relaxes. A moment later, Harry pulls back, wiping his mouth before slicing his own wrist. 

 

"drink." he says, and Louis pales, shaking his head.

 

Harry sighs, jogging away and returning with a glass a moment later, a couple sips of deep marroon liquid at the bottom. 

 

"it won't taste bad, just drink." 

 

Louis nods, chugging the blood before setting the glass down. 

 

Harry smiles at him. "there. Won't even be a mark in ten minutes."


	4. Living Nightmare

An hour later Louis is laying in a chair right next to Niall, his eyes closed, but his brain was going 99 miles per hour, flashes of the night playing over and over again in his mind. It's hours before he manages to fall asleep.

It's dark, and there's fog. The kind of fog that's impossible to navigate. He calls out for Niall, looking around frantically. Niall isn't answering. Where is he?

Louis starts sprinting through the labyrinth-like town, running up and down alleys, screaming his best friends name. 

Then the scene changes and he's laying in a bathtub filled with human blood, a beautiful monster staring down at him sinisterly. He spoke lowly, leaning down to bite harshly into Louis' neck.

He woke up screaming. 

Harry was there in a millisecond, kneeling next to him. 

"shhh, Louis, calm down." he said softly, glancing at the sleeping Niall. Louis caught his breath, shivering a bit. He looked up at the high ceiling before squeezing his eyes shut. 

"shhh, it's okay. You're safe." he said softly, patting his hand gently. Louis let out a shaky breath. 

"c'mon. Come with me. You need to sleep in a bed. You can sleep in my room or in one of the guest rooms. And if it'll make you feel better, Niall can be moved to one of the guest rooms as well. He doesn't need to be in here anymore. He's fine." Harry assured, standing up and leaning over, lifting Niall into his arms. 

Louis stood up, following him to the guest room where Niall was placed. He stood there. "I....I actually think that I'll just stay with him, thank you." he said softly. 

Harry nodded once, smiling at him. "if you need anything, you know where my room is." he said kindly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Louis sighed loudly, relieved. He laid down next to Niall, pulling the covers up to his chin, curling into his best friend. He doesn't close his eyes, the day on repeat in his brain once again. He couldn't make it stop. 

He was in and out of sleep for the rest of the night, getting up I'm the morning before the sunrise, walking out of the room and over to where the living, dining and kitchen were, sitting on a large sofa, staring out across the foggy city, the sky beautiful hues of orange and indigo behind the unsettling grey. 

"morning." he hears from beside him, and he jumps, clutching his chest. 

"fuck you. Don't do that." he says, laughing annoyedly. 

Harry apologizes, chuckling. "Couldn't sleep, I presume?" he asks, and Louis just shrugged. "yeah. Nightmares." he said bluntly, seeing no point in hiding the truth. Harry doesn't push it, dropping the subject. 

He disappears to the kitchen for a while, returning with tea. He handed a beautiful hand-painted cup to Louis, smiling. "I have a meeting this morning. Help yourself to anything, food, entertainment...whatever you'd like. There are bathrooms in each bedroom if either of you would like a shower, and you can help yourselves to my clothes." 

Louis is practically speechless. "I..."

"and when I get back, you and Niall can make a list of everything that you need. I'll go out and buy everything." 

Louis blinks rapidly, dropping the china (which Harry catches effortlessly).

"it's no trouble at all, really. I'll be back soon." he was speaking before Louis was even fully aware of what had just happened. "I'll be back soon, have a lovely morning, Louis." 

Louis watched Harry disappear out the door, shaking his head and chuckling.

"who are you, Harry Styles?" he asks no one in particular, standing off and going to grabs set of clothes from Harry's room before getting in his shower. 

He laughs at the situation he had found himself in. Sowering in a monster's house, using his things, accepting his help.

It was everything that he'd been told not to do.

He didn't care. 

The hot water felt glorious against his tender, sore muscles, easing away the tension. The body wash and shampoo smelt like Harry did. 

Getting out, he pulled the fluffy tan towel around his waist,drying off before pulling on the large clothes. He folded his clothes, carrying them back towards the bedroom, cursing when Niall wasn't there. 

He tossed the clothes on the bed before jogging out, calling Niall's name. 

He was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking around curiously. "yeah?" his voice was kind of hoarse, still raw from being ripped open the night before. Louis smiled widely, jogging over and tackling him into a bone-crushing hug.

Niall laughed breathlessly, hugging back, hiding his face in Louis' neck. "hiya, Lou." he said warmly. 

Louis pulled back, cupping his cheek. "fuck you, Niall Horan. I thought that you were gonna fucking die." he said, shaking his head. 

Niall only shrugged in response, going back to surveying the large room, "where are we, Lou?" Louis looked up at the ceiling. 

"His name's Harry. He helped you." was all that he said. "speaking of which, he told me to have you make a list of things that you need. He'll go get them." he said softly, kissing Niall's cheek.

"so, a random daemon on the street takes us to his glorious mansion, saves my life, and then buys us medical supplies? Who is this Harry?" he asks. Louis just laughs loudly, shrugging. 

"he's really nice. Said that we can help ourselves to anything." he says matter-o-factly, and Niall's blue eyes brighten up. "Louis, can we make breakfast?" he asks happily. His voice is bright and cheerful, more upbeat than he had sounded in years even. 

"of course we can, how about this. You go take a shower, and I'll start cooking. Harry's room is down that hallway. You can wear some of his clothes so you're out of those." he says, Niall's black shirt still saturated with dried blood. 

"Thnk you, Loubear. Much love." he says, hopping down from the counter before scurrying off towards the bedroom. Louis stays still,watching him go. He remains stunned by Niall's outlook on the world. 

He turned away from the hallway slowly, walking to the fridge, fishing out eggs and bacon and sausage and bread, setting everything out on the counter before hunting through Harry's cabinet to find pans. 

When Niall returns, he hops up on the counter beside Louis, swinging his legs. "does he have potatoes?" Niall asks, and Louis rolled his eyes dramatically before wincing as Niall's foot collides with his ribs. 

"I'm n irishman! I want some goddamn potatoes!" he whined, pouting and crossing his arms defiantly, 

"if you find some potatoes, we'll make some potatoes." Louis reasoned, glancing up at the blond. Niall hops down, disappearing into the pantry for five minutes before returning triumphantly with a bag of potatoes, grinning widely.

"potato pancakes please." he said happily, and Louis just laughed. "I don't know how you make your potato pancakes." he pointed out. "you have to do it. And make enough for Harry to have some." he added. 

Niall grumbled, going through the fridge and cabinets to find everything that he needed before making his potatoes. 

They finished making their meals and found plates, serving up the breakfasts before going to the table, sitting next to each other and chattering away giddily, shoving food into their faces. It was the biggest meal that either had had in what felt like decades. 

"I love food. We need to find good food so that we can make fizz a good breakfast. She'd love it." Niall says seriously, shoving the rest of his bacon into his mouth. 

"okay. Will do." Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"oh come on, Louis. Everyone needs to experience a full breakfast." he hears from behind him, and he looks up to see Harry smiling at them from the doorway, 

"yours is in the kitchen." he says simply, and Harry laughs going and grabbing the plate sitting on the other side of Louis. 

"and this must be Niall, then." he said warmly, and Niall nodded, his cheeks tinged pink. "yeah, 'm Niall Horan. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for everything. Too kind of you really." he muttered on, and Harey frowned a bit. 

"you were dying...it would have been wrong to just leave you." he said matter-oz-factly. "I don't understand why anyone would just leave people to die like that." niall looks up at him with a kind of adoration. "it it's alright, I'd like to go with you. Instead of writing you a list." Niall says. 

Harry nods warmly, "of course, whatever works for you. We'll just have to get you some sunglasses." he says, and Louis frowns. "Dammit Niall, you took out your fucking contacts!" he yells, and Niall looks down sheepishly. 

"I don't like them, you know that." 

Louis clenched his jaw, standing up and leaving the room, muttering to himself. He paced the hallway, passing Harry's bedroom and the guest rooms and the lab, his eyes trained intently on the floor. 

"Louis." 

"not now." 

"Louis, It's okay. Calm down." Harry sounded exasperated. 

"I said not now!" Louis snapped venomously, finding himself pinned against the wall a fraction of a second later. 

"calm. Down." Harry said again, his voice a bit lower. Louis stares up at him with wide eyes, swallowing thickly. Harry pulled himself away moments later, composing himself. 

"it's really not a huge deal. I'll lend him some sunglasses. He'll be fine." Harry says, sounding like himself again. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Louis let's out, still staring at Harry. 

"what? It's just some sunglasses." 

"what was that?" he asked, gesturing frenetically. 

"what was what, I don't understand the question." he says, his words slow and thoughtful. He blinked once, tilting his head a bit. Louis shook his head rapidly. 

"you were like...normal and then you just. And then. What the fuck was that!?" he spoke quickly, his words disconnected. 

"Louis...I'm sorry if I frightened you. You just...I..." Louis pushed him hard, but Harry wasn't even swayed. He frowned deeply. "why did you do that, Louis?" he asked, sounding hurt. 

Louis tried again, making an angry noise when Harry didn't even move. He then hit Harry on the chest, pausing a moment before moving to hit him again, finding his hands held above his head, both of his wrists in one of Harry's large hands. 

"Louis, stop." he says, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't understand." he said. 

Louis looks up at his hands, testing to see if he could pull away, letting out an awed breath when he couldn't budge. 

"you're so strong." he said breathlessly.

"it comes with the territory." he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. 

"like really strong. And fast." he keeps speaking in short sentences, taking notice of everything. 

"I don't understand why it matters, Louis." 

"it's hot." he says simply, still staring up at his hands. Harry lets go at that comment, taking a step away. 

"pardon?" 

"you heard me, Harry." 

Silence. Harry doesn't answer, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Louis doesn't look away, his eyes trained intently on the man in front of him. 

"Louis..."

"I didn't say that I was attracted to you or anything. I just said that it's hot. Get over yourself, styles. So you're rich and hot and nice and big fucking deal." he snapped. "no one cares." 

Harry is Ruhr in front of him then, and Louis can feel his heart rate pick up pace, he doesn't look up, closing his eyes instead. 

"Louis? I'm sorry. Where are you? Harry?" he hears then, and his eyes snap open, pushing himself away from Harry. 

"I'm in here, Niall." he calls out before listening to Niall jogging toward them, smiling. 

"I'm sorry, Lou. I know you just worry." he says sweetly, walking closer. 

"it's okay, Niall. Just be careful,"


End file.
